dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Acolyte of the Scythe (3.5e Prestige Class)
Acolyte of the Scythe Those who can appreciate and understand the skill that is required to wield a scythe with grace and perfection realize its potential and often seek out ways to improve their skill. These few people become Acolytes of the Scythe, learning how to wield their chosen weapon with finesse, learning how to control the battlefield with their abilties and making sure that all realize the power of the weapon they wield. Becoming an Acolyte of the Scythe Any character who wields a scythe as a main combat weapon can be drawn into the ways of the scythe, willing to learn the skills and abilities that the Acolytes of the Scythe wield with finesse. Becoming an Acolyte of the Scythe can require a willing teacher, but there are those of such a passionate dispoisiton on the innate abilities of the scythe and it's beckoning power that they teach themselves the powers that a scythe delivers. Having such an expertise, intuition, and innate ability to wield these powerful weapons the Apostles of the Scythe have learned to truly work with the blade as if it were a living partner. Hit Die: d8 Note*: Character may not take any other prestige classes once they become an Acolyte of the Scythe. Class Skills (4 + Int modifier per level) Bluff (Cha), Balance (Dex), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Intimidate (Cha), Jump (Str), Profession (Wis), Tumble (Dex), Swim (Str), and Knowledge (Psionics, Int) Class Features All the following are class features of the Acolyte of the Scythe Bound with the soul(s): The Acolyte of the Scythe binds a single scythe to their call. That scythe becomes tied to their very soul, becoming a conduit for their purpose and their weapon of destruction. The Acolyte of the Scythe adds the scythe's HP to his own, and they share this pool of HP. If the Apostle of the Scythe is brought to -1, the scythe is broken (if it is held and participates in the battle) and the Apostle of the Scythe gets -2 life each round until he dies at -11 if he or she does not get stabilized. The scythe cannot be broken with a single Strength check, but rather must be sundered from it's Scythe Master to destroy it or when the Scythe Master dies. The Acolyte of the Scythe may do this ritual as a check with his craft skill with any scythe normally. (Initially, or if the Scythe is broken and the master didn't die, he or she can connect with any scythe when he or she regains all HP and waits for one month with 24 hours of meditating and 100 xp per class level if it is normal Scythe 300 xp per class level if it's a battle Scythe, and 500 xp per class level if it's magic. If he or she doesn't want to repair it he or she must destroy it so the bond breaks.) Finally, as a supernatural action, he or she may call the scythe to hand with a move action as long as he or she and the scythe are on the same plane. He can communicate with it as if it was a servant to give it commands. The Scythe gets Intelligence score equal to it's master only when they are binded together. It can understand his master's commands, respond and do as he or she says with a telepathic bond. It obeys only him or her. And cannot respond to anyone else except the Scythe Master and only by telepathic bond. By meditating for 12 hours and expending 100 xp per class level, the Apostle of the Scythe may bind himself to a different scythe, breaking all ties with his former weapon. * The Acolyte of the Scythe at level 5, can bind his soul with two Scythes, only if one is a normal Scythe and the other a Battle Scythe. If so each time he calls the specific Scythe his life changes to the one he holds. If in a battle he doesn't have his Scythe then his life is at normal hit points. Shaft Fighting (Ex): At 1st level, the Acolyte of the Scythe is capable of using the pommel of the shaft or a bladed shaft or pommel, of his Scythe as an offensive weapon, gaining an offhand attack as though wielding two weapons. The shaft of the scythe is a bludgeoning weapon that deals 1d4 damage with a x2 critical and it cannot be magical. It has no additional weight. If the shaft has a Weighted Shaft, then it uses the properties for a Weighted Shaft and can be magical. This only applies when wielding the scythe in two hands. At 5th level, the penalty is reduced by an additional 2 points due to the user of the scythe mastering the weight of his or her weapon and treating it as a light weapon, for a reduced penalty (-2/-2). Shaft Defense (Ex): While wileding a scythe, the Apostle of the Scythe is capable of blocking incoming attacks with the shaft, controlling the enemy's movements, and channeling their attacks to specific locations around the blade of the weapon. He gains a +1 shield bonus to Armour Class while wielding a Scythe (Stacking with any other AC modifiers). This increases to +2 at 5th level. Weighted Shaft: An Acolyte of the Scythe is so trained in the use of a scythe, he is able to wield the scythe with finesse even with a weighted shaft. While fighting with a Weighted Shaft in his scythe, the Apostle of the Scythe forgoes the -2 penalty associated with it. Scythe Aptitude: ' An Acolyte of the Scythe may stack his levels with any fighter levels to determine his fighter level for fighter feats (such as Weapon Specialization). This only affects feats used for a scythe. '''Scythe Expertise (Ex): ' At 2nd and 4th level, the Acolyte of the Scythe is capable of performing extraordinary feats of expertise while wielding a Scythe. * Hook Blade Reach: The Acolyte of the Scythe is capable of doubling their normal reach with the Scythe for one attack per round by thrusting it out and keeping the shaft held in an open palm for a short amount of time, before grabbing it and pulling it back sharply. For one attack per round, the range of the Acolyte is doubled (5 feet to 10 feet, 10 feet to 20 feet) and the Acolyte takes a -4 on the attack roll. This only works when wielding a scythe designed for the Acolyte's size catergory. While using this expertise, the Acolyte is not capable of using the shaft as an offhand weapon for the round it is used on and cannot use this expertise at all if the scythe has a bladed shaft. * Leg Slice: As a full round action, the Acolyte of the Scythe can spin his scythe around in a full circle to make a trip attack against every creature in any threatened square of the Acolyte. This trip attempt cannot be countered and can only be dodged by those it's made against. The opponents cannot attempt a counter-trip action. * Repelling Slash: The Acolyte of the Scythe is capable of pushing away his opponent with the shaft of his weapon and then immediatly slice the enemy with the blade. The initial strike from the shaft acts as though a bull rush attempt to push the opponent back 5 feet if it is a weighted shaft, except there are not Attacks of Opportunity and the Acolyte does not gain any bonuses due to relevant bull rush feats, or acts as though it is a normal attack if the scythe has a bladder shaft. If the check or attack is successful, then the Acolyte immediatly gains an attack with the scythe's blade against a flatfooted opponent as he stumbles back. The opponent cannot be targetted by any Attacks of Opportunities from the Acolyte for this movement. This action is a standard action and can only be taken if the acolyte is within 5 feet and directly facing the enemy. * Guillotine Edge: ''(Only at 4th level) ''The Acolyte moves with uncanny speed and precision to decapitate his foes if he is directly behind them. Making an attack roll, with all the normal applied bonuses as well as +2 for every level in the prestige class, to match or beat double the HP of the target. If the Acolyte of the Scythe matches or exceeds the doubled HP of the target then the target will be decapitated (Instant death for most enemies with a few exceptions stated in the Monster Manual). Target must be injured to enable the use of this expertise. '''Scythe Mastery (Ma): At 1st, 2nd, and 4th level, the Acolyte of the Scythe hones their ability to fluidly and precisely wield their unique weapon, allowing them to gain innate combat ability without performing any special physical action. * 1 Strike, 2 cuts: The scythe wielder strikes the target once, but two wounds appear on the victim. Apply the damage of the attack twice. The player must declare he is using this ability before the attack roll is made. May be used up to prestige class level times per day. * Parry Master: The scythe wielder is well trained in the art of using his weapon to turn aside incoming attacks. While wielding his or her favored weapon, the scythe wielder gains a +1 shield bonus to AC. This bonus stacks with any other shield bonus to AC, including those granted by Two-Weapon Defense. An Acolyte of the Scythe dual-wielding his or her favored weapon does not gain this bonus twice. * Riposte: If a melee attack misses the Acolyte by an amount equal to or less than his shield bonus to AC, he may make an immediate counterattack with their full attack bonus while straining his or her reflexes. Using Riposte incurs a -2 penalty to the dexterity modifier to AC until the beginning of the Weapon Master's next turn. Riposte attacks count as attacks of opportunity, the AC penalty is cumulative and cannot exceed the Weapon Master's dexterity bonus to AC. This attack can only be performed with a scythe. Prerequisites: Parry Master * Deadly Precision: The scythe wielder has such great control over his weapon that his attacks have become devastatingly precise. He or she gains a +1 attack bonus on any creature he or she focuses on (the player must determine this creature before making an attack) and now adds 1/2 his or her Strength or Dexterity modifier, depending on which is the opposite of the normal attack modifier to his or her attack damage. Creatures not subject to damage from critical hits or sneak attacks are immune to this damage. This damage is applied after extra damage for critical hits. * Excessive Force: The Acolyte of the Scythe has learned how to put extra force behind their attacks using their favored weapon. When wielding a scythe in both hands, he or she does 2x Strength modifier damage rather than 1.5x. (Applying only if Strength is the Acolyte's attack modifier) Prerequisites: Power Attack * Superior Cleave: When using a scythe, the Acolyte may take a 5-foot step before performing an attack granted by Great Cleave. The Weapon Master may only take up to as many 5-foot steps as if to move half of his base speed (round down) while using this ability. Prerequisites: Cleave, Great Cleave * Superior Weapon Specialization: The Acolyte of the Scythe's damage with his weapon increases 1 die step (including the die roll for a bladed or weighted pommel). This ability stacks with any other abilities which increase the weapon's damage die. Campaign Information Playing an Acolyte of the Scythe Adventure: Acolytes of the Scythe adventure to improve their skill and even find those that are capable of besting them in combat; as to become stronger and gain closer understanding of the Way of the Scythe and how to develop Order from Chaos or Chaos from Order. An Acolyte of the Scythe will not normally travel with any other Acolytes; but may find companions with other adventurers. Furthermore, an Acolyte of the Scythe may travel with a companion student who is learning the Way of the Scythe; acting as a mentor to teach the secrets of the weapon to their pupils. An Acolyte of the Scythe does not require exceptional reasons to travel out, normally only doing so to advance their own abilities. Characteristics: Coming in many shapes, sizes and races, the Acolytes of the Scythe have only one obvious thing in common; their choice of weapon (that of the scythe), otherwise they are usually indistinguishable from other melee combatants or adventurers. It is only in battle an Acolyte of the Scythe becomes exceptionally notable; wielding their weapon with grace and skill normally unmatched. They use scythe tricks in order to trick opponents and make sudden attacks with their specially modified weapons that may surprise opponents. They often talk of the Scythe highly; regarding it as a near perfect weapon and they focus on the dichotomy of Order and Chaos, rather than Good and Evil. Two ideologies come from the Way of the Scythe; Order from Chaos and Chaos from Order. The former is usually upheld by the lawful Acolytes, while the chaotic acolytes follow the latter. Races: Any race can become an Acolyte of the Scythe; the scythe's subtle ways call to all and only those that are entranced by it's ways become an Acolyte. Combat: The Acolyte of the Scythe is a front line combatant, wielding his Scythe with expertise and vigor against his opponents. The Acolyte uses his tricks to put enemies off guard and cripple them, before quickly finishing them with cuts of his blade and the blunt force of his shaft. In single combat, it is a general tactic to quickly overwhelm an opponent with a series of 'chaotic'-like attacks that are, otherwise, formed with perfect order. They usually seek out the most skilled of enemies; to test their own might against an enemy's skill. Advancement: An Acolyte of the Scythe would most likely seek to advance in any class that would aid them in combat prowess. Through training and skill, they can achieve anything. Resources: The Acolytes of the Scythe are not an organization and they only have a loose network between themselves. Acolytes are trained by other Acolytes or even just learn themselves. Those that are trained by others may have a network of other Acolytes, but often they are alone in such a resource. Acolytes of the Scythe in the World NPC Reactions: At first glance, an Acolyte of the Scythe may appear to be just a simple warrior with an odd weapon choice or even just a farmer wearing a bit too much. However, their combat prowess usually might leave people in awe at their fantastic tricks and displays of finesse with such an unruly weapon. Acolyte of the Scythe Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (religion) can research the Acolyte of the Scythe to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Acolyte of the Scythe Martial Variant Hit Die: d8 Class Skills (2 + Int modifier per level) Bluff (Cha), Balance (Dex), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Intimidate (Cha), Jump (Str), Profession (Wis), Tumble (Dex) and Swim (Str). Acolyte of the Scythe in the Game Adaptation: As the Acolyte of the Scythe is nothing new or sensational in it's powers and they have little to no organization between each other, they can slot right in as though always there. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class